


Worth the Wait

by IND0RAPTOR



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Emily and Matt didn't survive my canon and neither did Josh, F/F, Fluff, Sam's a lesbian and you can't convince me otherwise, Sorry Not Sorry, my ot3 is Sam/Ash/Jess but this is before the poly came into play, so is Ashley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IND0RAPTOR/pseuds/IND0RAPTOR
Summary: Ashley has come to lean on Sam more and more for support, and for Sam, it's really not a bad thing.





	Worth the Wait

It was different, having someone at my side while I slept. The warmth, the soft sound of her breathing, the way her fingers were woven with mine. It wasn’t unpleasant, it was just something I never knew I needed. Comfort was a priority, especially after everything that had happened. I had asked many times if there was anything I needed to do to make her comfortable, but she only gave me one answer: keep the lights on. The comforter was thick and somewhat weighted, keeping her snug as she continued to rest, probably being the best night’s sleep she’s gotten in the past few months.

The nightmares were bad between all of us - Mike, Jess, Chris, Ashley and I - and it was genuinely taking a toll on all of us. Anything we could do to help each other, we tried. Most of the time, it was to provide a distraction, keeping us away from our own thoughts. Movies, group trips to the arcade, late dinners in the pizzeria or even a night in with board games and coffee.

With Ash, it was taking her in after her break-up with Chris.

Somehow, after days without rest, she had calmed down enough to fall into a light sleep at the very least. She looked peaceful, though her nose was still red and cheeks puffy from the breakdown earlier this evening. Laying next to her made me feel like I was actually useful for someone, like I was finally able to help. I guess that was what my problem was - I felt like I wasn’t enough. Not for Hannah, not for Matt and Emily, and I don’t think I was enough for Jess, Mike, and Chris, either.

But there was something about the way Ash opened up around me, as if some sort of weight was lifted from her shoulders, so she could breathe and laugh and cry whenever she needed, and I was happy to take that weight away.

When she’s in one of her better moods, she’s bubbly and bright. Her beautiful doe eyes would light up when someone asked about a book she was reading, or a movie she loved. A wide grin would grow across her face when one of her favorite songs would shuffle through on the iPod we bought to share, and usually, she would get up and start dancing along - nervously at first, but enthusiastically as time went on, even bringing me in for a few moves. A lot of times, she would just stop whatever she was doing just to come over and hug me.

As my thoughts wandered, I failed to notice that she had begun to jerk slightly in her sleep, her grip on my hand tightening. The jerking quickly evolved into harsh thrashing before she woke up screaming, tears rolling down her cheeks. She sat up and looked over at me, and I held my arms open for her to fall into an embrace.

“Oh, S-sam…” she whimpered, pressing her forehead under my chin. She was shivering, and her hands now felt cold to the touch.

“Don’t worry,” I assured her. “Everything’s gonna be okay.” I pulled a throw blanket over her as she began to shiver more.

Again she looked at me with wide eyes full of fear, seeking comfort. So I leaned in and made the move, knowing that I couldn’t just let those feelings stay untouched. My lips brushed gently against hers, pulling her closer to me; she leaned into the kiss, the taste of strawberries growing stronger each time we broke away and let our lips met again. Everything about it was perfect. She was perfect.

And it was worth the wait.


End file.
